


Approval

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while, it wasn’t his father’s approval he wanted. Just as it wasn’t his father’s approval that, inevitably, he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> I read Robin: Son of Batman #12. Had emotions. Changed the issue’s ending. Wrote this in ten minutes. Bruce and Talia are probs still there, banging below deck somewhere. It’s Dick’s Rebirth variation. Reminder I’m the conductor of the ‘Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s actual dad’ train.

Maya looked out at the waves, orange in that sunset Damian had mentioned not long ago. The boy in question was beside her. He’d finally taken that mask off, at least for now, and was doing the same. Just staring. Just thinking.

“…You didn’t answer my question, you know.” She hummed. He didn’t look at her, just lowered his eyes.

“Did I really need to?”

“Just humour me for a second.” Maya huffed, turning around and leaning against the rail. Looking back along the deck, at Goliath spread out in a nap. “Are you okay?”

Damian kept his eyes down.

“Because, I mean. It was just awfully specific. All that talk about getting your dad’s approval and stuff.” She explained. “And I mean, I get it. Maybe you’re not feeling it now, but it’s clear you felt it at one point. And just from…well, you know, the last few hours, I can see _Batman_ isn’t all about the talking stuff out thing, so…” She glanced over at him. “Are you…?”

He hesitated, then scoffed, raised his eyes back across the ocean. Suddenly seemed to be… _looking_ for something?

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He repeated, in the same tone as he’d said it in earlier.

“Damian al Ghul, don’t you dare brush off my question again with that stupid-!”

“Once, maybe.” He said softly. “Perhaps. Years ago. Father’s approval was all I wanted.” He stopped. Inhaled. “And yes, when I didn’t get it, there might have been… _emotions_ there. I will admit to feeling alone, if for however briefly, but.”

Maya waited. “…But?”

“…But my goals changed.” Damian whispered. “And it was no longer my _father’s_ approval I was searching for.”

Maya assumed it wasn’t suddenly Talia’s either.

Suddenly, Damian smirked. A gentle half smile tugging at his lips. “And, I’m happy to report that – I _think_ – I got it.” He finally turned his head towards her. “I _earned_ it.”

“…If you’re talking about _me_ -” Damian instantly snorted and rolled his eyes. Maya frowned. “…Then whose…?”

There was suddenly a crash on the roof of the yacht. Maya near jumped out of her skin, afraid Suren had woken up, had maybe changed his mind, and they were all basically _doomed_ -

But when she turned, it wasn’t a little ball of hate standing there, rising from a crouch, but rather a man.

A… _really attractive_ man.

He stood slowly, showing off a black, skintight uniform, with splashes of blue across his chest and shins, and a grin brighter than the sun.

Maya glanced up, because _where the heck did he come from?!_ She saw an airship hovering silently among the clouds, barely visible. And suddenly, she couldn’t help but wonder: _is this what Damian was looking for?_

Despite the mask adorning his eyes, Maya could tell that his gaze, and smile, were pointed right at Damian.

His voice was warm, as he gave a mock salute, and called, “Howdy, kiddo.”

“…So, to answer that question.” Damian’s voice was quiet, relaxed, and damn near _happy_ , as he faced the man, and let his own smirk grow, to match that man’s in intensity. “Yes, Maya. I am _okay_.”

More _than okay_ was left unsaid, as the man hopped from the roof, and Damian strolled forward to meet him.

“Don’t tell me the party’s over already.” Nightwing mock-whined.

“You’re late.” Damian scolded. “Though I don’t know why I’m surprised – timing has _never_ been your strong suit.”

“Excuse me, I’m _all about_ timing.” Nightwing laughed. Then he paused, and reached out to ruffle Damian’s hair. “And since when were you all about doing things on your own? What did I teach you about safety nets?”

“That they’re pointless, and life is much more fun without them.” Damian returned cheerfully. “Besides. Mother and Father still found me. It all worked out.”

Nightwing seemed to be expecting that answer, and laughed as he reeled Damian into a tight embrace.

“Brat.” He whispered, as Damian – much to Maya’s surprise – _accepted_ the hug. Two in as many hours. Unbelievable.

“What can I say?” Damian shrugged with mock innocence. “I learned from the best.”

Nightwing laughed again, sneaking a kiss to Damian’s temple before releasing him.

“Now, about what you called me for. Breaking the kid who _totally_ just tried to _kill_ you out of the captivity you _definitely_ just put him in.” Nightwing sighed, going over to Goliath, and reaching his hand out to be sniffed. “Do we have a plan? Weapons? Justification to Bruce?”

“Just the four of us.” Damian called after him. “Just our team.”

Nightwing looked from Damian to Maya, still in her bandages and now-ruined dress, then back to Goliath. Nightwing’s smile never disappeared, and in fact, seemed to grow even wider, like this was all some big _game_.

“I like our odds.” He decided, turning his eyes back to Damian, and looking damn near proud. “Let’s do this.”

Damian looked back to Maya now. “…He was backup.” He admitted quietly. “In case you wanted to return to your beach. Which you can totally still do, if you want-”

“If you finish that thought, it won’t be _you_ punching _Suren_ this time, Damian, it’ll be _me_ punching _you_.” Maya snapped, walking over to Nightwing. “Now, are we going or not?”

Nightwing barked another laugh. “I like her already, Robin.”

And as Damian groaned, rolled his eyes, pressed his mask back to his face, and moved to join them, Maya couldn’t help but think – the feeling was incredibly mutual.


End file.
